Field emission display (FED) is a flat panel display technology having a great development potential. While the operating voltage of field emission display device is lower than that of the cathode ray tube (CRT), the operating current density of FED is relatively larger, e.g., about 10 to 100 μA·cm−2. Accordingly, the fluorescent material for the field emission display requires a higher demand, such as better chromaticity, higher luminous efficiency at low voltage, and no brightness saturation phenomena at high current densities.
Currently, the study on FED mainly focuses on two aspects: one is to use and modify the existing fluorescent material for CRT; another is to search for new fluorescent material. The commercial available fluorescent material for CRT is usually based on sulfide, however, when it is used for manufacturing FED, sulfur may reacts with trace molybdenum, silicon or germanium contained in the cathode due to the instability of sulfides, which weakens the electron emission, resulting a weak FED luminous intensity.